story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot (NSI)
This article is for the main storyline in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Arc 1: The Beginning Prologue The game begins with the player riding a boat heading to Sunbeam Island to deliver a blue orb to the mermaid, Aquilina. Soon afterwards, however, two men dressed as pirates emerge from barrels from on board the ship aiming to steal what the protagonist is keeping safe for delivery. A battle begins, and after the protagonist thinks he/she has won, one of the pirates surprises the protagonist from behind and ends up hitting them on the back of their head, causing amnesia. Thinking that the player was only pretending, the arrogant pirate threaten to toss them off the airship, and the oblivious, dumb pirate accidentally knocks him/her off for real. The protagonist falls a great distance, onto a large dragon's head. After the Native Mermaid, Aquilina, and her loyal headmaster Otto confirm that they have amnesia, the player is mistaken for a member of the pirate club that being sent to rule Sunbeam Island, and given a house to live in. Part 1: Red Stone The next morning, one of the island's inhabitants, Michelle wakes up the player and tells him/her that even though he/she is (supposedly) of pirate club, those who do not work do not eat. She then feeds the player apple pie, and sends him/her to meet another of the town's residents, Chloe. She gives a short tutorial on how to farm. After that, the protagonist goes back to report to Aquilina, only to find that the real prince of Sunbeam Island, Prince Ferdinand, has just arrived. Aquilina will then freak out about her mistake and tries to put blame on the protagonist, but after some explanations are made, Ferdinand tells him/her that he wouldn't mind them helping him out with managing the town. Even if it's against his father's wishes, he against leaving the player out on streets with identity problems. This leads into another tutorial about Invisible Perfume and how to use Princess Ticket. In a small area to the east of Sunbeam Island is Lagoon Forest, and upon entering for the first time, the player comments on a swarm of butterflies that seem to be leading him/her deeper into the forest. Following the butterflies, he/she arrives at the back of the forest, where a little girl appears. Shocked, the protagonist takes the girl to Michael, who looks over her in Clinic. Within 4 days, she wakes up and introduces herself as Aria. Alessia lives with her parents and helps with the flower shop after upon waking up. Talking to Aquilina about her hints that she knows something about the girl, but she doesn't say anything. Several days after Alessia wakes up, the townspeople will begin to talk about screams that can be heard throughout the village. Because of helping, the player contributed before, Aquilina asks him/her as a favor to personally see what's going on. Just to the south of Lagoon Forest is Neptuna Ruins. When the player is about to enter, Frey comes up from behind him/her, telling them not to trust "that fool", referring to Aquilina. At the heart of the ruins is a black, horse-like creature named Thunderbolt, and like before, after vanishing the boss with Invisible Perfume, a person appears in its place. The young girl, Bea, is forced to live and work at the fashion store by after waking up, despite her protests. As days go by, once again a rumor will be spread around about the appearance of ghosts near Sunbeam Island, and a girl who appears in the houses and streets of Sunbeam Island seeks out the protagonist for help to save Rambat. This takes the protagonist to Carpenter. Navigating to the end of Carpenter's will leave the player in a theater of sorts. Here, a boss named Frombat resides, and upon being vanished, a girl takes their place. Once she wakes up, the girl, Rebecca, who is always accompanied by her older brother Javi (NSI), moves in together to run the Irish pub. Throughout these events, and with the three humans born from mysterious creatures moving into Sunbeam Island, Aquilina acts strangely, and it is strongly hinted that she knows more than she lets on. After being pressured, she collapses, stating she is sick, which greatly shocks the protagonist. She tells them a good portion of the story, about Michelle, Chloe, Aria, and Frey - mainly about their role as guardians while also explaining the depletion of Sunbeam Rocks. Now that the Guardians were no longer creating Sunbeam Rocks, the Sunbeam Rocks were quickly running out and Aquilina was slowly dying. This leads to a conversation about Sunbeam Crystal, and how they might possibly be the things that could save Aquilina. Frey, however, is against Aquilina due to him believing that she slaughtered everyone and vows to get all the Sunbeam Crystal before the player does. A Sunbeam Crystal placed at where the Guardians once stood greatly improved the rune population. However, one day back in the village, Frey threatens to kill Aquilina on behalf of his village. After hearing her story and how she couldn't have done it, and when asked if she still wished to kill her, Frey will stop to think about her answer. Eventually, she gives the protagonist the final Sunbeam Crystal, saying it was the player's decision whether Aquilina would be saved or not. Soon after, though the Sunbeam Crystals are coming back, Ventuswill still asks the player to bring back the final Guardian, Princess Rosie, who resides at Rose Dungeon. However, it is found out that Rose Dungeon has been infused with Watery Forest, and that there is a small chance of getting there safely, and even smaller chance of getting out. This, and Aquilina's illness, motivates the entire location of Sunbeam Island to try and find a way to get the protagonist to the Waterfall Forest and back again. After several days of everyone researching, Ferdinand says that he knows of someone who once went to Waterfall Forest, and was trying to get in contact with them. This person turns out to be Barrett, and he gives the player a homing ring, and a few words that will trigger the ring to allow him/her to return. However, it only works once, and if messed up, the protagonist would be stuck in Waterfall Forest forever. At the entrance to Rose Dungeon, stands a large gate. Once the large gate is destroyed, the protagonist jumps through just as it's disappearing, getting transported into the Waterfall Forest. Going through the path, the protagonist hears flashbacks of the first four Guardians: Michelle, Chloe, Aria, and Frey - just as they are giving up their lives to become Guardians to save Aquilina. At the end of Waterfall Forest is the top of Rose Dungeon, where two large fox statues, Shio and Rio are blocking the entrance to the boss chamber. Upon defeating them and proving themself worthy, the player is able to continue to the final chamber, where a large sarcophagus resides. Upon its defeat, Rosie the last Guardian is revealed; However, Rosie becomes airborne and floats in a meditation position, separating him from the player. In a last attempt to save him, the player throws the ring to Rosie and says the incantation which sends him back, sacrificing their own safe return for his. Just as the player thinks he/she is stuck in Waterfall Forest, Aquilina swoops in and scolds the protagonist for being so reckless, then takes them back to Sunbeam Island with a ride on the mermaid's back. Once back in Sunbeam Island, she restores the Guardian's memories, who apologize for what they did to upset her. Life quickly returns to normal and all four live as residents in Sunbeam Island alongside Aquilina. Characters unlocked after this part is finished *Bachlors: Daley, Luke, Pyotr, Cheyenne, Vincent *Bachelorettes: Jacqueline, Elise, Petrónella, Hina, Violeta, Olga, Silvija, and Nikola *Townspeople: Faith, Bjarne, Karen, Annabelle, Peter, Natalia, Zeno Part 2: Yellow Stone About one week after the events of "First Part", the player will be about to return to the village when he/she hears a scream coming from the island plaza. A man who appears to be from Dark Moon Island is threatening Sabrina while telling Frey to help him, because he had been the spy for their kingdom. As the strange man does this, he accidentally reveals that it was really the Dark Moon army who had destroyed his village. He uses the power of Sunbeam Sphere to transform into a dragon, which the player and Serena defeat in battle. Once doing so, they retreat, and Frey confesses everything. Frey reveals that she knows that the Dark Moon gang have a hideout in Bubble Cave, but isn't exactly sure where. After finding and infiltrating their hideout, the player comes face to face with Edmund, Lord of Dark Moon Island, who reveals that he has stolen the Sunbeam Spheres that were placed and were using their power to recreate the Native Mermaids. He summons one as a test for the player, and states that even if he/she does not go after him, he will surely go after them alongside all the villagers. Frey tells the protagonist to go to Madeleine Road, where the border of Norad touches Dark Moon Territory. However, the bridge was burned down by a Dark Moon Soldier in their attempt of escape. After obtaining an airship liscense to cross the gap in the bridge, the protagonist follows the Sechs soldiers into their own territory. They unwillingly lead him to Edmund, who summons another Magical Queen for the protagonist. Once defeating the cloned dragon, Terrable, the Dark Moon clan are seen escaping to a floating island. Giving chase, Ferdinand steers an airship, however it is quickly overrun by Dark Moon creations, but the main character stalls them long enough to find a clear spot on the fortress where there are few Dark Moon pirates, and he/she jumps down into the area. The place where Edmund escaped to is blocked off, and the player makes three enemies invisible who each remove a piece of the obstruction once defeated, which then gives him/her access to where Edmund is waiting for them. He uses the power of the Sunbeam Crystals to fight against the protagonist, saying that his power was that of an Earthmate, or even a God itself. Upon defeating Edmund, he goes into a rage and becomes nearly invincible. It is then that Aquilina comes to the player's aid. This appears to have been Edmund's plan the entire time, as when he is defeated, he fuses himself to Aquilina with the help of the rune spheres and becomes even more powerful than before. Frey and Ferdinand attempt to help the protagonist, but are hit by Edmund's demonstration of his newfound power, a raging tornado. It is then when the player feels Aquilina's Charm close to their heart, and the Guardians along with citizens of Sunbeam Island are calling out to Player, giving them his/her wishes, power, and desires. The player then receives an immeasurable amount of strength and makes Edmund disappear who goes psychotic and is slowly pulled into Waterfall Forest. After coming home safely along with Frey and Ferdinand, who also managed to safely land the airship, the town of Sunbeam Island throws a party for the safe return of the protagonist and the well-being of Aquilina. Later that night, the player talks to Aquilina, who tells them that even though her spirit is in the castle, her body is already in the Waterfall Forest. Aquilina also says she wanted to talk to the player one last time before embarking. Aquilina wished to be sent off with a smile, while saying that she was grateful for all that the player had done for her and for the town. The part ends with Aquilina's spirit slowly disappearing as she returns to Waterfall Forest. Characters unlocked after this part is finished *Bachlors: Alex, Riku, and Sandro *Bachelorettes: Barbara, Dakota, Gilberta, Kylie, Lychee, Wilhelmina, Xiao Tong, and Yui *Townspeople: Agnes, Bernhard, Maddison, Zachary Part 3: Green Stone The following day, Beatrix talks with Valerie in the Clinic. Valerie refers to her as "A Regular" and Beatrix asks Valerie if she knows about anything useful that could help bring Aquilina back. Valerie then tells Beatrix that she does not know of anything that could help, then Valerie leaves, but sees the player on their way out. The next day, Rosie will talk with Serena in the fortune house, and Serena will explain that when she first made the homing ring, it was by luck and he didn't even know how he made it. Once again, another day passes. Michelle, Chloe, Aria, and Frey stand in the middle of the castle when the player finally consults them. They describe the situation to the protagonist, and then wonder what they can do at this point. The player will eventually be forced to choose an option where he/she suggests using "Orpheus Gate". The four of them express worry, as before when the player tried, he/she nearly incinerated himself/herself in an ensuing explosion. After arguing with the player, the four agree to let them use Opus Gate, but settle on one term - they have to supervise the player. They give the player time to prepare, and when ready, he/she talks to Rosie to begin. And another explosion occurs knocking them unconscious and causing them to be carried to the Clinic. Then the idea of going back to Rose Dungeon is roused and they send the protagonist up to Rose Dungeon. They proceed up the tower fighting many foe, plus a Grimoire, until finally you reach the top. Shio and Rio ask what has brought them to ascend to the top of the tower. The player will then say he/she came to test his/her mettle. They beat them and proceeds down a set of stairs to fight a sarcophagus. Upon defeating, the player hears a noise, which enables them to enter Sunbeam Prairie through the center gate of Rose Dungeon. The Sunbeam Prairie consists of 7 sections with many powerful foes and traps to send the player back to Michael. Have fun splurging your life savings! Upon making a boss defeating, a short room after every area gives the player fragments of his Memories back, but after Ragnarok's defeat, the player enters a small segment where he/she calls for Aquilina and she responds. The player then tells Aquilina about using themselves as a Vessel, but when he/she shouts "OVERLOAD!", Aquilina disappears and player is left with a dimly-lit Sunbeam Sphere. Afterwards, the player must use escape to return to his/her house. Then, he/she can go to the center of the castle to pay tribute to Aquilina, who has returned. Upon thanking and scolding the player for the harm he/she puts himself/herself in, the player is free to do what he/she wishes. Arc 2: Missing Children After marriage, there will be one more extra plot. To experience this plot, it must have been at least 7 days since the two children are fully-grown. The Missing Children arc is about uncovering the mysteries and magic of the dungeons to uncover your children's disappearance. Now, with a smaller build, the player can sneak past the fences in stages that were blocked off when they were single. Additionally, the player can now also find rival idols, which have to be defeated in order. *The first rival idol is located at Lovely Room Stage *The second rival idol is located at Gothic Feather Stage *The third rival idol is located at Shiny Theme Park Stage *Last but not least, Ageha Queen Stage is where the final rival idol is located. After beating all four idols, the player must expand the Idol Stage until all the levels have been added. They ask themselves the question: "Is there a way to go below the village? The latest expansion of the barn is this way!" The last floor of the Idol Stage will contain a hole at the bottom. From then on, the player will enter Platina Castle, which is where they have to battle through several floors, use switches, complete tasks, and see their children before defeating Kasia. After defeating the rival idol, the children will make one more appearance to inform the player that they were infused with Kasia and also must go to Green Grass Forest Stage. There is a way to bring your children back. Each idol stages contain a locked shrine who unlock upon solving special mysteries, during the Platina Castle parts. Now that shrines are accessible, by completing all the levels of the Shrines, the player would be able to summon their children back. As launching a spell, the player will not realize it worked until the morning after they cast it. Category:Walkthrough in Games